Pop star Izzy
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: listen up izzy fans its An Izzy story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**PopStar Izzy**

So before I write this story I just wanna say that I am writing the story just like i will be telling the story just like doctor who, understand. or hello kitty of course.

Well here it goes. Izzy is that kind of fairy who would cheer you up if you are upset or if you are lonly she will spend time with you. she not affraid she easily makes friens with everybody she meets even humans. Well you might have leraned or heard how fairies keep hidden from humans and stay out of sight as not to be seen. you know what happens when humans who dont believe in faires sees a fairy. well of course they capture her and keep her in jars or in a glass cabinet in a musuem. how terible. well but do you think izzy is afraid. should she want to be captured or told what to do . do you even thought the rainboew sisters are real sisters. No they just work together, you know, are a team. I can tell you all about it but not just jet as it dosn't relate to the popstar thing. well no she is very tomboyish and likes adventures but is also super hot stylish and trendy and has a passion for music. very talented. The other fairies don't know and its best they don't but izzy secretly visits the human world to discover new things. well and of course tease a few humans and paly trick. its good to be small izzy would think, then you could hide anywhere and won't be reconised. she can also be cheeky and mishiouvoius sometimes. what do you think happens when she becomes a popstar in the human world and gets super famous. even more famous then alvin and the chipmuncks. so well you know its best the other fairies don't know about it and you know well, of course they might know it eventually but we are not at that point at the moment.

well well it all happend when our little curiuos friend went explroring and it turned quite windy. the wind was getting stronger anf stronger and she wasn't able to control her flying any longer also lost her sense of direction. The storm grew heavier and heavier and didn't seem to stop. Sudenly she coudnt se were she was going and something hard hit her a the back of her head and felt herself feeling dizzy and falling into an opened roofed car then she blacked out.

will write more i you like it it or if i want to but here you go for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

well here I am again. Well, as you remember from last time, Izzy was exploring and a storm came and then boo something hit her and she felt herself falling into something and blackout. well i already mentioned it is a car.

So when izzy recoveredherself and regaiend concious she sat up and looked around. but of course it was pitch blackand she codnn't see a think. But she could hear voices calling, well no calling but shoutig . she felt herself rocking from side to side so she guessed she was trapped in a car. well in the boot to be persisly.

well you know what i love reading so much and have so many ideas. they sound soo cool i am sure they will superpass daisy meados. the only problem is she writes her stories but i collect ideas, and love to tell my stories. I know i might sound lazy but its the true i relized that if i write all my stories on paper i will be wasting paper and if i type it will take too long. what i also hate about writing is once you write and you are not happy you rewrite until u are happy and this could take even longer. thats why i hate drafts especially like me who can't make her mind up of how something happen. i am so sorry but i hope you don't mind if i just write whats on my mind cus i really hate stories. the way i speak telling you facts about somone i could go on wiki but its mine and i made it up so its fanfiction. so i thought i talk and explain as it is a topic and will tell you . i hope you will still read it , i mean just think about the ideas. and tell me what is better mine or the serires. but for know lets go back to the story.

when Izzy gets out of the car boot without being seen she looks around the house as well as keeping out of side as she still don't know them. while she expolres she of course leaves indigo traces behind as you all know. the househlod she is in is the rogers. thre is the father called davis and his wife mellissa and their two naughty children horror hollie and terror timmthoy timmy for short. they are twins. but you know what's so crazy about my idas . well that i seem to use two different words begginnging with t often. well this is twins and tomboy. most of my characters are twins. for example the twins father has a twin sister and their mother has a twin brother. well and back to our star, she also has a twin i really would like to tell you about the twins but some of tem are top secret cus i will use it. i will use this info to make script. thre is one thing that hollie and timmy have a dark secret well and their father as well. and their mother alwys belived in those creauters but everybody knows her twin as he is the father of well dont tell you cus its secret. . well acording to the title the purpose of the story was izzy. davis job is boring as he onlyy works to make money . he is a perfect song writer but can't sing.. so one day while mellissa was working as she is very popular and the twins were at school. well he had nothing do after his cong got turned down. all he did was sitting down in the living room watching telly. well he just sat there tryin to fall asleep. the programme must be boring. well before that after they came back from their hike or trip or whereever they went many mysteriuos incident happens.. he alwys blamed the twins to stop playng tricks but on this day he relized it wasnt the twins as they were at school. so when he discovered izzyhe was well how could i say, shocked or suprised whatever. well she was very mishious and cheeky at first so davis wanted to send her away . he claimed he has enough trouble at home so he dount need more. he sends izzy away and she got engry of being treated like that. well izzy loves to be the centre of attention. so before she wanted to go back she sat down like on the window sill to cool her head and that when she began to sing and you know what her voice sounded so beautiful and calm, well i mean her voice i mean whatever, he herd it and relaxed he opened the window and wcthed izzy in. then told her they would make a deal. if she could sing his songs. so he his her manger and song writer while she will become a popstar. well izzy was so thrilled that someone thinks she has got talented she cant regect the offer. so she started singing his songs and he recroded it her songs were sold worldwide. but then it happend that the producer who is unfornally called ian hawke wanted to meet the singer in person. davis didnt know what to do. he told izzy about it and she thought she should go to back. well no body knows just yet. izzy tried to forget about it as she didnt want to bring the rest of the faires in trouble. she gave up onher dreams. for now. well she tried to forget by spending time with her sisters who are not her real sisters and friends. but whatever she does she cant forget that. so she thought . i mean how could someone like izzy who was alwys thinking about herself now thinks about others. but this thought gave her the ideas. if she is thinking about herself she wouldn't talk about the other faires so they are not endandered. well of course she can use magic to make herself human sized but she want to be famous and on stage just the way she is. being true to your self. if the other fairies see her on stage for the first time they will get mad. they might bann her from fairyland or try to persuade her or even force her to get back. with the help of rachel and kirsty.. i mean if they are mad then who cares. all she does is following her dream and if the other faires think they might get captureed then they are just scarred. they should grow up and think themself if they have good friends who are alwys there for u they will protect you. so thre is no chance of getting captured. humans should learn to treat faires as they want to be treated as everyone is indivdual from relgeion, clutreal background, langueage, gender whiche also includes how small someone is. good friends are only good friends if they like u they way you are. you don't need to change your self if your frinds dont like you that way then, then they would not be your friends.

well just a little not to all readers it is now complete as i dont want to carry on. if you have any questions then ask and most of all as i now have revieled so much ideas if anybody reads this and uses some of my ideas you have to review ecept for lilwoodb who is my loyal fan and supporter. as i dont think she would use my ideas she sounds so kind. and my ideas are to good for her anyway oops sorry don't wanna make u mad am so sorry. of course her story is good as she seems to write her story and i liked the ideas of twins.

the reason i revied so much about izz is cus wanna make izzy intersting for readers as some guesst rviw on emty rainbow, lilwoodb story they wanna hear a story about izzy and i like izzy so much i thought i have got lots ideas of izzy. how u all like it and please send a lot of reviews.

well i just hope lilwoodb is not mad at me for saying my ideas are better then hers . if yes then i am sorry. if thats enough.

and i do know that i am writing that on public and everyyone can read that.


End file.
